Halloween
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It's that time of year again to have some good ol fashioned fun... but what else will Halloween bring? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)


_**A/N: Happy (early) Halloween, hope it turns out fun for everyone.**_

 _ **October 29th 2015, SmackDown taping set to air October 31st 2015…**_

Amanda was dressed in her zebra print leotard, thigh high fishnets and black furry boots that resembled zebra feet as she applied the Halloween zebra print makeup to her face and black lipstick as Ashley walked in dressed like Harley Quinn.

"Where's Joker, Miss Quinn?" Amanda questioned as she put the fabric zebra ears on her head and clipped the tail to her belt.

"Figuring out how to fit his title around his waist without messing up the costume." Ashley explained.

Amanda nodded and Ashley saw that her costume was bordering on a Tv-14 rating.

"You trying to get Finn's attention?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe…" Amanda responded in a coy manner as Seth walked in. "Bout damn time. What took ya?" She replied in a Boston accent.

"Well the original plan was to wear it around my neck until TJ told me I look like a stripper." Seth said.

"Oh, TJ." Amanda responded with a slight laugh as Finn walked in, also dressed as a zebra… and his eyes widened at seeing Amanda, Ashley subtly slipping something into Finn's pocket before slapping Finn upside the head.

"Hey!" Finn replied, rubbing his head.

"Eyes on her face dumbass." Ashley said.

"Lay off him, Ash, he's gonna look. And he's free to do so." Amanda responded as she rested her right hand on Finn's back and Finn wrapped his left arm around her shoulders.

"Especially when you look so damn cute like that." Finn whispered, Amanda laughing softly as Seth and Ashley exited the room.

"I knew it, you don't want him eying her either!" Seth responded quietly.

"True. But she's right, men are gonna look. They have since she was 16, didn't matter how she was dressed." Ashley replied.

"But you stopped them from doing anything." Seth responded.

"Hell yeah, Mandy's my little sister." Ashley replied. "I don't doubt that Finn finds her attractive, I just know that he's not a perv." She responded.

"Did you slip a condom to him?" Seth questioned.

"Better safe than sorry." Ashley responded before they left.

Amanda glanced back at Finn, who felt something in his pocket before he retrieved it… and saw _Durex_ on the packet.

"Always one step ahead, I'll give her that." Amanda replied before she kissed Finn on his jawline… and left a light lip print on his skin.

"Yep she is." Finn responded before they left and he lightly squeezed her ass, Amanda blushing slightly.

"Naughty boy." Amanda replied as the two sang _Monster Mash_ by Bobby "Boris" Pickett and reached the curtain.

"Welcome back to this Halloween edition of SmackDown, I'm Michael Cole alongside Jerry Lawler and NXT's Tom Phillips and we are joined by the WWE Champion, Seth Rollins!" Michael greeted, Seth smiling and Naomi already in the ring dressed as a tiger with Sasha and Tamina at ringside.

"The following contest is a Trick Or Treat Street Fight!" Jojo said loudly as Michael Jackson's _Thriller_ blared through the arena. "Introducing first from Orlando, Florida and being accompanied by the NXT Champion Finn Balor, Amanda Cena!"

"So this is the side of you that emerges when around him, dressing up like a little zebra… I have to say I don't know what to make of it, little Mandy." Naomi said as the majority of fans chanted "Demon Mistress!" and the rest chanted "We want the Shield Sister back!", which seemed to aggravate Seth.

"When I was in The Shield, I felt like there were chains on my wrists… and despite what the man who can't keep his championship without cheating has himself believing, I'm finally free!" Amanda responded after grabbing a microphone. "And I'm gonna stay that way whether anyone likes it or not, now ring the damn bell!" She said before she and Naomi put their microphones down and the bell rang.

"Well some very bold words from the Demon Mistress. Any response, Seth, anything about what was just said?" Michael replied as the match progressed, Seth fuming… but he stayed in character, knowing anger would get him nowhere.

"Everyone's standing on their own, we as a group needed to do that." Seth responded calmly as Naomi bodyslammed Amanda.

She snatched her up by her hair, only for Amanda to pull Naomi's fingers back and Naomi letting go and yelling in pain as Amanda kicked her down.

"That is one ticked off zebra." Tom Phillips responded.

"Yes she is, a very ticked off zebra!" Seth replied as Amanda dropkicked Naomi.

The rest of the match went smoothly and Amanda picked up the victory with the 1916 DDT before she and Finn embraced each other and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun around.

But Finn slipped and fell, which resulted in Amanda straddling him and wolf whistles echoing through the arena.

Their faces went a light red… and Amanda stayed in place as Finn had his hands on her hips, her hands on his torso.

It wasn't actually Halloween yet but they were feeling that strong seductive atmosphere surround them.


End file.
